Vincent Missiles: The Lost Chapters
by Queens of the mole people
Summary: Vincent gets invited to a Sean Desmond concert! rated M for Language. P.S the beginning was based on a suggestion by a reviewer.ideas were shared between Generation Pope and I, but all in this story are orignal. read vince chronicles first!
1. Vincent's Invite

Ok so im Insanity and this is my first fanfic. as you may know, my stepsis Generation Pope wrote the first set of Vincent chronicles. I came up with alot of the ideas for some of them, but i never actually wrote a story. so here it is. my first story. BE NICE. beware of the bashing of Yuffie, Cid and Sean Desmond.

**

* * *

**

**Chronicles of Vincent Missiles:The Lost Chapters**

Chapter 1

Vincent's Invite

_Our story begins with Vincent in that crazy crystal cave place where he is trying to talk to the crystallized Lucretia…_

"Lucretia, can you hear me?" Vincent hung his head low and whispered to his love.

_Vincent…I'm so sorry…_

"Holy shit! What the hell was that!!!?" Vincent screamed and hid behind a glowing blue rock.

_It's me…Lucretia._

"Lucretia? Am I finally hearing you? After all these crazy daydreams?!!!"

_Yes… Vincent Valentine…you have contacted me with your love…_

"Wait…what was that?" Vincent twitched his eye in fury.

_I said…_

"I heard you bitch!!! My name is MISSILES! VINCENT MISSILES!!!!" Vincent was enraged that his one true love did not know about his name change.

_But I…_

" And why are you a crystal?!! No wonder I couldn't hear you before! You can't move your mouth when it's crystallized!!! And look at your outfit! Hello! Ever heard of designer couture! Lab coats were out like a jillion years ago…

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

Vincent awoke from his nightmare. He couldn't believe it had happened again. He ran quickly to the phone and dialed the first number that came to his mind.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

" Hello?" A very groggy and annoyed Cloud picked up the phone.

"OMG! Cloud I just had that horrible nightmare again!!! The one with Lucretia!!!"

sniff,sniff,cry,cry

"You should have seen her outfit," Vincent said through his sobs, "It was horrible! **She didn't even accessorize properly!"**

" Okay, okay. Just calm down Vincent. It was only a dream." Cloud said sarcastically, as if he could care less.

"I know but it was still scary," Vincent whined.

"Just go to sleep ok? It was all just a dream." Cloud didn't wait for any reply. _Click. _He hung up without even saying goodnight.

"That Cloud can be so rude sometimes…" Vincent was cut off by his own yawn. He staggered to his bed and got under the covers (he loved his covers, they had pictures of shopping bags all over them). He weakly whispered goodnight to his parrot Spanky as his eyelids became heavy and he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Vincent woke with a smile on his face. He had finished off the night with a good dream that made him forget all about his terrifying nightmare. 

In his dream, he and Yuffie had been walking along a steep, narrow path that led up a mountain made of Versace shopping bags. When they got to the top of the mountain, Yuffie tried to hug Vincent but he moved out of the way and she fell straight off the edge to a painful death.

Vincent sat up in bed trying to remember the gory details when he heard a loud growl…his stomach. He got off the bed and stretched out his limbs. He pulled on some semi-clean clothes (you can't expect any better than that when you live in a sty) and sauntered over to his kitchen. The black tiles were covered in old Spanish food and greasy dishes. Vincent scooped up a crusty bowl of enchiladas and dumped the contents into his parrot's food dish. He then ripped a spoon of the cage (causing Spanky to squawk loudly) and poured himself some of his favorite cereal, Spaniche Puffs.

After a few spoonfuls, Vincent was interrupted by a knock on his door (people do this a lot you see). He threw his bowl across the room and it smashed into Spanky's cage. The cage crashed to the ground and Spanky flew out. He was about to fly out the window, but Vincent turned Chaos and shot a fireball at him. His feathers sizzled and he squawked out some smoke as he drifted to the ground and got stuck in some of Vincent's old food.

Vincent turned back and shrugged as if nothing had happened. His visitor banged on the door again, but this time it was with more force.

"I'M COMING!!!" screamed Vincent, in an unusually high voice. He ran over to the door and whipped it open.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed. Yuffie was standing right outside his door. "I thought you died!…uuuh I mean uhhh…hey ..Yuffie." He managed to cover up badly.

"HEY VINCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuffie screamed and Vincent flew across the room. He smashed threw the window at the back of his house and into the backyard. He got up and dusted himself off. He was about to go Chaos and rip Yuffie's ugly face off, when he heard a gruff voice behind him.

"Hey Vince, do you think I could barrow a couple bucks…"

"**Hell no I won't give my money you diseased beggar**!… oh, sorry Cid, I mistook you for a jobless bum on account of your greasy face-stubble and that thing you chew all the time and your wino redneck accent." Vincent interrupted before Cid could finish his sentence.

"Oh, don't worry about it, happens all the time," Cid said, laughing it off.

"Yeah, I bet it does." Vincent rolled his eyes and walked back to the front of his house through the shattered remains of his back window. When he got back, Yuffie was still fidgeting in the doorway, but some new people had joined her (though Vincent couldn't figure for the life of him why anyone would want to hang with Yuffie).

"OMG, DAVE NEVARRO!!!! Oh…it's just you Reeve," Vincent realized sadly. Reeve was so boring and he had absolutely _no_ fashion sense.

" Hi Vincent, we have a surprise for you!" Reeve said with a big smile on his face. He reached deep into the front pocket of his navy blue dress and handed Yuffie what looked like two concert tickets. She shoved them into Vincent's hands with the stupidest grin on her face.

"What are these?" Vincent said, as he raised an amused eyebrow. He turned the tickets over to see whose show they were for. "OMG," Vincent squealed, "These tickets are for Sean Desmond! I LOVE SEAN DESMOND!"

"I KNOW," Yuffie giggled, " I saw an add in the Midgar Manbag that said he was coming to play right here in Edge! I know you've been kind of bored since you moved back so I wanted us all to hang out! These are for you and me and Reeve, Cloud and Tifa are coming too!"

"OMG, Yuffie, this is GREAT! I just decided not to kill you…I mean uhh…I just decided not to uhh…bill…you……..for being such a good friend! Yeah, that's what I meant to say!" Vincent covered up quickly. He wasn't sure he really wanted to hang with Yuffie, but he _had _been really bored since he moved back to Midgar. He had wanted a place closer to his friends, but he also wanted to honor his Spaniche heritage, so he moved to the poor Spanish district of Edge.

"It sounds great you guys. It's tonight right?" Vincent had to know when it was so he had time to go shopping for a new party outfit.

Yuffie waved her hand in front of his face to get him out of his daze (he was thinking about the new Prada sweat suits).

"Uhh…yeah Vince, it's tonight. So I guess we'll see you there?" Yuffie said, with a most hopeful look on her face.

Vincent pitied her ugly face so much; he just had to say yes. "Yeah, sure Yuffie, I'll see you guys there." He seriously hoped he wouldn't regret his decision.

"Yes! Ok, catch ya later Mr. Valentine!" Yuffie skipped of so fast she didn't even hear Vincent screaming after her.

"IT'S MISSILES (MEE-SIGH-LESS) YOU STUPID, NINJA-BITCH!!!!"

* * *

I had to come up with a newspaper and this just seemed to fit the mood . 

Well that was it. i hope u liked and please review! dont worry there will be more...i mean come on, who doesnt want to hear about a Sean Desmond concert! puke ...maybe cloud's emo band can open for him...?????!!!!!!! ; )


	2. Shopping Trip

**A/N: **hey everyone. i hope you read the last lost chapter and liked. this is the next installment in the lost chapters. im hoping it's funnier than the last and that you all love it and REVIEW!!!

Diclaimer: i hope one day to own Spain but i sadly do not at the moment. i do not own any FFVI characters. any negative comments towards the spanish or south american nations are completely false (so no offense).

Beware of a major Yuffie bashfest.

**

* * *

**

**The Chronicles of Vincent Missiles: The Lost Chapters**

**Chapter 2-Shopping Trip**

_

* * *

Our story continues with Vincent at the Midgar Mall in the Prada store._

"Excuse me shopkeep, but do you have this in Taco Brown?" Vincent asked the cashier at Prada-Edge, as he held up one of the new sweatsuits. The redhead girl with too much makeup and an ugly brown Louis Vuitton knockoff dress looked up from her magazine.

"Sorry," she said in monotone, eyelids half closed, "only got that one in Royale Blue and Rich Businessman Purplish-Grey."

"Could you check your inventory _please_?" Vincent stressed the please, very annoyed.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute." The girl got up at a snail's pace and snapped her gum all the way to the back of the store.

"VINCENT!?" Vincent twinged as he heard Yuffie"s nails-on-a-chalkboard voice. He turned to see her trying on a tube top and it looked as if she was trying to use it as a dress.

"Uhh, hey Yuffie."

"How does this look Vince? Do you think it'll be cool for the concert?" Yuffie stood there like an idiot whore waiting for Vincent's opinion.

"Uhh, sure, it looks…uhh…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was about to puke.

"Great I know, I'm just not sure if it will match my boots." Yuffie reached into her last year's BCBG beach bag and took out a pair of high heel black stripper boots, which laced up to her thighs. Vincent had to run to the bathroom before he puked everywhere. He ran out of Prada-Edge and into the door marked WOMEN. After he had puked up his breakfast (crusty jalapeno pancakes), he heard another familiar voice.

* * *

"Uhh, Vincent, What are you doing in the girl's washroom?" Tifa had been fixing her eyeliner in the mirror when she noticed the half-demon throwing up in the stall behind her.

"Oh, I thought the door said WOMBAT." Vincent stated, as if it was perfectly normal.

"Wombat? Why would you care about wombats?" Tifa knew Vincent could be strange but this was a little scary.

"Well you see," Vincent said calmly, " there's this great Spaniche recipe I've been wanting to try, but it calls for an unusual amount of w…"

" You know what, I don't even want to know." Tifa hurriedly cut Vincent off before she heard something that would give her nightmares. "So Vince," she continued, "are you psyched for the concert tonight? Cloud is out in the mall _somewhere_; he was helping me look for a cool outfit but I lost track of him somehow. Do you want to be my new shopping buddy?" As she waited for his answer, she gathered her makeup and things into her purse.

"Well, you know what they say," Vincent said excitedly, "where there's shopping, there's Vincent!" Tifa was about to comment on how she'd never heard anyone say that, but Vincent grabbed her by the arm and ran out the door of the washroom.

* * *

Tifa and Vincent spent the next hour and a half trying on all the cute clothes they saw at the various designer stores. In the end, Tifa bought a black GUESS dress that she planned to wear over her new BUFFALO David Bitton skinny jeans. She also bought the new Kennith Cole boots. Vincent had taken much longer to decide than Tifa, but he eventually settled on dark Calvin Kline jeans and a black Ralph Lauren polo.

"I'm kind of hungry." Tifa said, after they had made their purchases. "Let's grab something at the food court."

Vincent rubbed his stomach, which was growling furiously. "Sounds good to me!"

When they got to the food court, they saw Reeve at McDonalds, arguing with the cashier.

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU AN AUTOGRAPH!…BECAUSE I'M NOT DAVE NEVARRO, THAT'S WHY!…NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE…"

"Hey Reeve, what's up?" Tifa tried to casually distract him from his rant.

"What's up!? I'll tell you what's up! Everyone thinks I'm Dave Nevarro, that's what's up!!!" Reeve's face was beet red as he screamed in Tifa's face.

"Yo, man just chee-lake-say (chillax)," Vincent said, in a gangsta tone, "don't be hatin' on Tifa unit! It not like dis is da first time dis has happenizzled, yo playa." Everyone turned and glared at Vincent like he was crazy, which he was. "Sorry," he said shyly, "sometimes my inner gangsta comes out when there's an intense moment." Tifa shrugged and Reeve forgot what he had been mad about.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Tifa asked. "Now that McDonalds is off the list." She glared at Reeve and he just shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," she continued, "but I could really go for some Tacos."

Reeve and Vincent did a frozen-in-mid-air high five and said "YEAH!" in unison.

Tifa giggled at her two strange friends as they walked over to Taco Gong. When they all had their orders they found a table in the middle of the court and sat down. Reeve and Tifa looked at Vincent strangely when they noticed him dropping his taco on the ground and rubbing dirt on it.

"What are you doing Vince?" Reeve said through a mouthful of his Taco Supremo.

Vincent looked shocked and hurt. "I am shocked and hurt!" he said seriously, " really Reeve, I expected Tifa not to know but you!"

"What are you talking about Vincent?" Tifa was curious as to what it was she was expected not to know.

"Duh! I have to honor my Spaniche heritage by eating food in the traditional way. My ancestors were slaves and had to eat off the ground and you don't even care!!!" At this, Vincent broke into tears.

"Ok,ok. We're sorry Vincent. We didn't know. We thought that Spanish people were really clean and well-off." Tifa patted Vincent's back and tried to console him.

"They are," Vincent said through sobs, "but I'm not Spanish, I'm Spaniche! As in _stereotypically poor_ Spanish. For years my ancestors have been living life the way the media portrays the poor areas of Spain and South America. I know none of it's true but if my ancestors did it, then I have to believe it! Why can't you guys just accept that I'm different!"

"Very different," Reeve said under his breath.

Tifa shot a look at him. "We do accept you Vincent! You're our friend no matter how you chose to live!"

"Ahh, thanks guys. I really appreciate it." Vincent stopped crying and they all had a group hug. Until Vincent noticed something…there was a fourth group-hug member!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vincent screamed and his behind Tifa as Yuffie continued to hug her and Reeve.

"Oh, hey Yuffie. What are you doing here?" Tifa asked awkwardly, for she too wasn't a Yuffie fan.

"Oh, I just saw you guys hugging and I wanted to feel the love!" Yuffie smiled so big that her entire face split in half.

"EWWWWWWW!" Tifa, Reeve and Vincent all ran from the food court faster than you could say chee-lake-say.

* * *

"That was scary," said Reeve, panting from running so fast.

"You can say that again," agreed Tifa.

"That was sc…"

"Ok Reeve, I didn't mean it literally. Now, I say we go and find Cloud so we can go to the concert." Tifa lead the party to her car in the handicapped section.

"Why did you park in a handicapped space Tifa?" Vincent looked thoroughly confused, but he usually did anyways.

"Well, you see, my breasts are so big that they are considered a handicap because I have to carry them around all the time." Tifa said this as if it was an obvious fact.

"Oh," said Vincent, "I guess that makes sense."

"Right," Reeve was anxious to get going, "now let's go find Cloud."

"I know where to find him. Toss me the keys Tifa!" Vincent started the car and, not waiting for Reeve to get fully in, drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Once Reeve was just about to pull himself into the car, Vincent pulled into the parking lot of a sinister-looking building, and Reeve went flying into the windshield of someone's blue pich-up truck.

"Oh, sorry about that Reeve." Vincent got out of the car and opened Tifa's door for her.

"Thanks Vince, but where are we?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." Said Vincent, running up to the doors and slipping inside.

"Hey Vince, wait up!" Tifa looked over at Reeve, who was unconscious and bleeding, half his body through the front of the truck. She thought about helping him, then she shrugged and followed Vincent into the mysterious building.


	3. Emos and Concerts

A/N: Yes, this is the third and probably final Lost Chapter. I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW!!!! Beware of the light bashing of pretty much all FFVII characters...but mainly the emoness of Cloud and ugliness of Yuffie.

Disclaimer: No, i still do not own Spain (though I plan to) and none of the FFVII characters are my creation. Any comments on the conditions of Spain and South America are fictional and if you are emo, this is based completely on steriotype. That is all.

The Chronicles of Vincent Missiles: The Lost Chapters

Chapter 3-Emos and Concerts

_This chapter starts as Tifa walks inside the mysterious, signless building_.

"Welcome to the Emo Emporium." A skinny teenager in all black greeted Tifa and Vincent in monotone. The back of his jet-black hair was spiked up and his bangs hung straight in front of his face down to his knees.

"Uhh, Vincent," Tifa looked around nervously, "why are we here?"

Vincent was looking over the teenager who was trying to hand him a black piece of paper. "We're looking for Cloud, I know he's here somewhere..." He pushed past the emo kid and continued to look around. He called to Tifa. "You just look around for a bit, I'll go get Cloud." And with that, he turned to look down the aisles.

Tifa shrugged and turned to the emo kid who was still trying to give her the paper. "Ok! I'll take it!" She grabbed it out of his hands and attempted to read it, but the words were black too so she couldn't.

"Uhh, why are the words in black? No one can see them now."

The emo kid looked at her through half-closed eyes (though it was hard to tell because of his meter-long bangs). "Here at the Emo Emporium, we believe that words should be hidden as we hide our souls and our true selves. Oh, and by the way, my name is Aidan, but you can call me BleedingScratch. That is my true name."

Tifa raised her eyebrow in confusion. "That makes no sense…_true selves…_HA! And what's with the whole not having a sign thing? How are people supposed to know how to get here?"

"Here at the Emo Emporium, we believe that signs are degrading to buildings. They represent commercialism."

Tifa grumbled. "Well you know what _BleedingScratch_? I don't care what you believe! Later Emogator!" She crumpled up the black flyer and threw it at Aidan. She then stormed off to look for Vincent.

Meanwhile, Aidan (BleedingScratch) watched the crumpled flyer fall slowly to the ground. "_So beautiful…_" he whispered, and broke into tears.

Tifa looked at the different aisles of the Emo Emporium. They were kind of hard to see because there wasn't very much light inside. "_Probably think it's degrading…" _Tifa muttered to herself as she wandered down the _Words of Wisdom _aisle. As she walked along slowly, she glanced at some of the book titles, hoping to find something remotely interesting. The titles included: _Cutting for Dummies, The Idiot's Guide to_: Leaning Against Things_, The Man Who Was BleedingScratch; A Biography _by Aidan aka BleedingScratch, and _Suicide Notes: _A Collection of Emo Poetry Favorites Including: _I Baked You Cookies With My Tears, Questioning Existence _and _I Spilled My Ink And Cried For Three Years_.

"Whoa, I think I'll just go find Vincent," Tifa said to herself, and ran down the aisle.

_Meanwhile…_

Vincent knew just where he would find Cloud. He swiftly trotted over to the "Emo Tools Of The Trade" aisle and walked down to the "Assorted Bargain Razors" bin. He found Cloud carefully inspecting a blood red razor with black wilting roses on it.

"I knew I'd find you here Cloud… uhh what are you doing?" Vincent raised a curious eyebrow at Cloud and waited for his reply.

Cloud cried for two minutes, then suddenly turned to Vincent. He stared at Vincent with piercing eyes for what seemed like forever. "I think this razor really shows my true colors…_the real me._" He finished off his sentence with a whisper and slowly turned away from Vincent, who had very puzzled look on his unwashed, Spaniche face. Just as he was about to ask Cloud what exactly his true colors were, Tifa came speeding around the corner, knocking over a stand of discount hanging-ropes (nooses) with her abnormally large breasts.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she yelled, thoroughly pissed off, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU GUYS!" She grabbed Vincent and a very-deep-in-thought Cloud by the ears and pulled them out the black doors of the Emo Emporium.

It had taken awhile to get to Tifa's house (Vincent had wanted to go to the new Versace store's Grand Opening and Cloud had seen a bridge he wanted to jump off) but eventually the three shoppers were inside having nice hot beverages before the big concert.

Vincent looked up from his cup of Gucciberry Tea and turned to Tifa. "So are Reeve and Yuffie going to meet us there?" he asked casually, trying his best not to throw up while mentioning Yuffie's name.

Tifa stirred her I Can't Believe They're Not Implants coffee. "Yeah, apparently they both had to go to the hospital. Yuffie needed face stitches and the doctor said something about Reeve needing several organ transplants. He got hit by a car or something."

"Oh," said Vincent, shrugging. He looked over at Cloud, who was stirring his Extra-Dark hot chocolate with his new razor. Vincent noticed that he had molded the marshmallows into broken hearts and stuck them on the rim of his black mug.

Cloud looked up at Vincent. "What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing." Said Vincent, quickly looking away. "I think we should get ready and go now guys, we don't want to be late for SEAN DESMOND!"

"_Heaven forbid_." Grumbled Cloud, as he strode to the bathroom to do his hair.

The Edge Band Hall was completely packed (not really) when Vincent, Tifa and Cloud finally arrived. They looked around to see tens of people (only tens) waiting for Sean Desmond to come out. There were no seats so they assumed they could stand anywhere. Tifa told Cloud and Vince to find a spot while she went to get them some drinks (there was a small bar at the back of the Hall).

While she was waiting for the barkeep to fill the order, Tifa noticed a familiar blonde sitting a few stools away.

"Cid?" Tifa said, tapping the man on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Tifa!" a drunk Cid said, slurring his words. "I didn't know you were heeeer! I woulda saved you a sit!" He downed another shot of whiskey and started to laugh crazily.

"Uhh…well…I'm just here to see the concert with Vince and Cloud. How did you get the money for all that alcohol anyway?" Tifa crossed her arms and glared at Cid like a cop to a suspect.

"Well you see Tif," Cid mumbled through hiccups and belches, "I found this old, uh, HAT!…in the dumpster, yeah. Then, I dropped it on the street…and people just…_BUUURRRPP_…people just started puttin' money inside! Now that's what I call LUCK!" Cid finished his rant off with another huge belch, then threw up all over the bar and passed out on the floor.

Tifa shrugged and picked up her order. As she walked the drinks back over to where she saw Vincent waving to her, she noticed that a certain depressed, spiky-haired blonde wasn't with him. "Where's Cloud?" she said (notice she didn't have to yell over the noise of the crowd because there wasn't one).

"He said something about needing to set up, whatever that means." Vincent replied, taking his drink (a Versace on the Beach) from Tifa's tray.

Just then, the lights went down and a man in a Rich Businessman Purplish-Gray suit walked on to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Edge City, Sean Desmond is HERE!" he yelled, and there were a few claps from the audience. Vincent whistled with his fingers and someone threw a human heart at him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vincent screamed and threw the heart far away. He looked up to see Cloud on stage with a small posse of instrument-clad emos around him.

"Opening for Sean tonight, a fresh new band with an even newer sound, I give you…THE DEADLY PIPE CYCLES!!!" the Announcer screamed into the microphone and the small crowd cheered.

All the lights on the stage went out except for one blue light on Cloud. He was sitting on a stool with his hand over his face and he was looking at the ground. All of a sudden, two blasts of fire came from the sides of the stage and some red lights lit up the rest of Cloud's emo band. The band started playing loudly on their guitars and ran around the stage shaking their mile-long hair. Cloud picked up his stool and threw it into the audience. One teen (obviously a fan) picked up the stool and smashed it over his head screaming "HELL YEAH!!!". Cloud grabbed the microphone in front of him and started screaming into it, obviously saying words but no one could understand what they were.

After about an hour of Cloud screaming and after the band had officially smashed all their instruments, the announcer came onstage to announce what most people (except Vincent) probably had not been waiting for…THE ARRIVAL OF SEAN DESMOND!!!

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!" Vincent screamed and then fainted when Sean stepped onto the stage.

_Do do do do do do do do do do, do do do do do do do do do do. Sean's music for his only semi-popular song came out of the speakers now rising from the sides of the stage. _

As Sean started singing, people started to cheer, but not for him. They were cheering because the technicians had just finished fixing the exit sign and they could now find their way out. As the small crowd started towards the doors, Tifa fanned Vincent with a napkin from the bar to try and wake him up. When he came to, he rushed over to the stage and tackled Sean.

"OMG OMG OMG!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!!!" Vincent screeched grabbing the napkin from Tifa and thrust it at Sean.

"Uhh …I don't have a pen, just this notice of record deal cancellation." Sean shed a tear at this time but Vincent didn't notice, he was to busy trying to find something to write with. He searched everywhere for someone to borrow from but everyone was gone. He suddenly remembered that he had spilled some jam this morning and had scraped it into his pocket to save for later. He scooped some out and threw it at Sean.

"What the…?" Sean was about to get security when Vincent ran at him.

"Wait Sean! Use that to write with! For the autograph!!" He grabbed Sean's legs and shook him, begging him to give him an autograph.

"Ok, ok. Here." Sean scraped some jam off his cheek and scribbled Sean Desmond very messily on the napkin Vincent had given him. "You're the only person to ever ask for an autograph anyway. I wonder why…" Sean left his thought incomplete as he walked away behind the stage.

"OMG!!!!!! I can't believe I got Sean Desmond's autograph!!! I'm going to cherish it FOREVER!" Vincent squealed and shoved the crusty jam-napkin into his pocket. He skipped over to Tifa, who was congratulating (not really) Cloud on _his _performance.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Tifa, downing the last of her drink.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Vincent. "Just hold on a sec while I tempsave."

"What?" Tifa and Cloud said in unison, staring strangely at Vincent (although they usually did anyways).

"Oh come on guys, don't tell me you never tempsave." Vincent rolled his eyes and took out his Cerberus. He shot at an orange cylinder that had appeared on the bar counter. He missed the first time, shooting one of Cid's eight hundred shot glasses off the tabletop. He hit the cylinder the second time and it exploded into oblivion.

"That was way weird." Said Cloud, whipping his empty glass at the wall for no reason in particular.

"Ok, we can go now." Vincent said casually, stuffing _his _empty glass into his coat so he could sell it later on eBay.

"Whatever." Said Tifa, and the three friends walked out the Hall doors, wondering whatever had happened to Reeve (but not wondering about Yuffie).

Ok so that was it. I really really hope u liked and REVIEW!!! YOU MUST ALSO ALL READ MY SOON TO COME KINGDOM HEARTS PARODY CALLED SORA'S ADVENTURES IN FAIRYTALELAND!!!! no emos were harmed in the writing of this story (except maybe BleedingScratch). PEACE OUT!

Return to Top


End file.
